


Bed Wetter

by Cercus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Masterbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting, domestic AU, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercus/pseuds/Cercus
Summary: "Keeping it to himself had been a challenge at first. It was hard to explain why the sheets ended up in the wash so often. But with time he got better at preparing for these personal sessions. Waiting until Noct went to work or class, using towels instead of the bed covers, and setting up on the tile in the kitchen where there was no scare if he spilled. His personal time kept neat and tidy, Prompto could piss himself in peace."





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that Prompto thought Noct wouldn’t indulge him. They’d been dating for nearly two years now, and the prince had always been very open to trying new things in the bedroom. It was only that this particular kink felt better when done alone. Not to mention the preparations and cleanup were something that he felt Noctis wouldn’t really want to bother with. 

Keeping it to himself had been a challenge at first. It was hard to explain why the sheets ended up in the wash so often. But with time he got better at preparing for these personal sessions. Waiting until Noct went to work or class, using towels instead of the bed covers, and setting up on the tile in the kitchen where there was no scare if he spilled. His personal time kept neat and tidy, Prompto could piss himself in peace.

\----

He’d been waiting for this all week. Noctis was going away for the day to go see his father, and Prompto didn’t have anything else to occupy his free time. He’d have their apartment all to himself for four to five hours. Being overly eager to get his boyfriend out the door was something he had to fight. Noct would pick up on it and he didn’t want to hurt his feelings. 

“You sure you don’t want to go with me? Dad would love to see you.” Noctis offered as he leaned against the driver’s side of the Regalia, Prompto wrapped in his arms in a goodbye embrace. 

Prompto tried not to balk at the offer, butterflies swirling in his stomach. “Naahh. You’ll be home again soon enough. Your old man probably has father son things planned, you know?” He offered Noct a big cheesy smile, hoping it was enough to get him in the car already.

He hadn’t had the chance to play for a while now with finals week keeping him busy in his photography classes, and Noct being at home more often than not. “You can’t escape the bonding and memories by bringing me as a decoy, babe.” Prompto laughed, nuzzling Noct’s jaw line in an affectionate gesture. 

“Guess my fate is sealed.” Noctis sighed in mock dramatics. “You stay out of trouble.” He teased lightly, giving Prompto a gentle kiss on the mouth and kneading at the small of his back with his fingers. 

Prompto couldn’t help the small moan that escaped past their locked lips, melting into the attention and pressing against his boyfriend. If Noct kept this up he’d forget all about his kink play and fall into the back seat with him. Thankfully, Noct pulled away before things got too heated. “Probably shouldn’t get me all worked up before I have to go drive…” He muttered breathily against Prompto’s neck before giving him a final squeeze and getting into the car. 

Prompto swallowed hard and grinned, waving at Noctis in the parking lot as he pulled out of their space. “Bye! See you tonight!” He called as Noct waved back. “I love you!” He added quickly, cupping his hands to his mouth and laughing as he could see Noct blushing even as he rolled up the tinted windows. 

Biting his lower lip and still waving slightly, Prompto watched the Regalia until it passed through the gate of their complex. “Wait for it…” He muttered to himself, breaking into another grin as he bounced on his toes. The Regalia passed the fence near their parking lot as Noct pulled out into the street. “Wait for ittt…” There was a little beep and Prompto waved again, watching the car go down the street. “Annnd he’s gone!” He all but crowed, turning on his heels to dash back up the stone steps of their building and yank the door of their apartment back open. 

“I’ve got all the time in the world~” He purred to himself as he took off his shoes in the doorway. The pants came next as he wiggled out of his skin tight jeans on the way to the kitchen, chain on his belt loops jingling as he tossed them haphazardly in the direction of the hamper. He looped his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers, humming thoughtfully, before leaving them on and peeling out of his tank top instead. There was something naughty, and more exciting, about leaving at least one article of clothing on to be soaked. 

As he took the stack of towels he’d planned to use out of the linen closet, Prompto cracked open a soda. He’d need to drink and drink plenty to get to the point of no return. He guzzled it down as he smoothed out the first layer of towels in the middle of the floor. The next three he folded up to make a nice mound in the middle of the rest of the cover.  
The excitement was already building up in the pit of his stomach making him fidgety. He’d had a lot of juice at breakfast already, but with Noct dragging his feet he’d had to use the toilet once and spoilt the urgency. Now he could feel it coming back. The urge to pee was not dire but defiantly present.

Taking another big gulp of soda he considered his options, casually palming his cock through his boxers. He was excited and eager to get started but he had something he didn’t usually have. Time, and plenty of it. There was no need to rush. He could keep holding it till he couldn’t any more if he wanted. He let out a small whine as he rubbed himself through the soft loose fabric of his boxers. That idea was definitely appealing. 

Giving one final look of longing to his towel pile, Prompto grabbed a couple more drinks from the fridge and went into the living room. Turning on the TV he settled into Noct’s favorite chair, still slowly palming and stroking himself through his shorts. 

The TV was more background noise than anything, mindless chatter and color as he drank down one soda then the next. He let out a little burp as he cracked open the last one, now unable to sit fully still. He was miserably full of liquid and his bladder was starting to agitate him. “Geeeze…” He moaned lightly, grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing lightly. He was fully erect by this point, the head of his manhood weeping through his boxers and straining against him as he pushed it down lightly. Feeling like he could burst at any second he cupped himself tightly in his hand, nursing the last soda and getting up from the chair. 

Standing made the sensation all the more intense. Gravity working against him he nearly lost control in the middle of the living room. He let out a sharp whine having to squeeze harder and cross his legs to stop the accident. Suddenly the kitchen seemed very far away. Cheeks flushed with arousal and the effort of his discomfort, Prompto set the last can back down on the table. “Oookay….Come on…” He hissed to himself, stuffing his other hand in-between his legs as well. 

Speed walking to the kitchen while holding himself hadn’t seemed too hard a task, but at the sight of his prepped area caused his muscles to relax slightly. A splash of warmth spreading over his palm and soaking into his boxers sent a jolt up Prompto’s spine. “Not yet, not yet!” He whimpered, shuffle stepping closer to his towels and kneeling quickly.  
As soon as Prompto’s groin came in contact with the mound of cotton linens he lost control. He couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to. His bladder had complete command. Warmth spread over his cock and balls as he relieved himself in a hot hard stream. His head swam with pleasure and arousal as he ground down into his play area, feeling how it soaked through his shorts and how the towels themselves became heated. “Ooh shit…” He gasped, reaching into his soaked boxers to stroke himself with his thrusts. Leaning away slightly created a loud hiss as his fluids came in a steady stream. 

“God yes…” he muttered, finishing wetting himself and renewing his strokes with a new fevered passion. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he was sitting in his own piss, reveling in the humiliating truth and the depravity of his own actions. He thought about how he’d like to have Noct do the same but on him instead of the floor. Putting him in his place and showing how he owned his ass completely. Consumed by his fantasies, Prompto’s abdomen tightened and he choked out a moan. “Nhgh-Noctiiiisss!” He mewled, covering his mouth with his other hand as he came hard into his palm. Breath hitching and hiccupping as he slowed his strokes, his body shuddered and quaked with his efforts. 

“God…Goddamn…” He shuddered again, breathless and exhausted. Swallowing hard and panting, he pulled his hand out of his pants and examined the sticky mess between his fingers. Crinkling his nose and grinning he wiped his hand on one of the floor towels. “Maann…now I could use a nap…” He muttered, getting up on shaky legs and peeling out of his soaked shorts. 

Cleanup was easy enough after so much preparation. He simply wadded up all of the towels from the floor, and his shorts, then stuffed them in the washer. “And my Prince will never have to know!” He chirped to himself in sing song as he measured out the soap.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Prompto went to pour the soap over his soiled escapade, his cell phone let out a peal of chocobo whistles and chirps. He set the still full cup down and closed the lid of the washer. “Noctus already?” he wondered aloud as he went back to the living room to snatch up the warbling device. It was Galidio. As the conversation drug on; queries about what times were good for Prompto and Noctis to meet for Ignus’s birthday party later that week, the evidence of Prompto’s play time was quickly forgotten. 

Before Noct made the long drive back home, Prompto had showered, mopped the kitchen with the easy mop (just in-case), and picked out their dinner. The prince was greeted by over enthusiastic hugs and the smell of a pizza in the oven. “Oh we’re going gourmet?” Noctis teased, gesturing to the kitchen. 

Prompto scoffed and grinned. “Only the best for you, babe.” They ate with gusto; Noct making pleasant conversation about the day spent fishing with his father, and Prompto listening with love in his eyes and the occasional quip. 

After dinner Noctis decided to take a shower, going to the laundry room to shed his clothing. He opened the washing machine and was greeted by a strange smell. He furrowed his brows and leaned forward, carefully lifting a brightly colored pair of Prompto’s boxer shorts and giving it a tentative sniff. “Prompt?” 

Prompto looked up from where he’d been scrubbing the dishes. “Yeah?” 

“Did you…have some kind of an accident while I was gone?” Noct called putting the boxers down and examining the towels without touching them.

Horror and realization dawned over Prompto’s features as he dropped the scrub brush back into the sink. “Uuhhh…” he moaned quietly, a blush flaring across his cheeks. He hadn’t started the wash. He hadn’t even put in the soap. His piss soaked shorts had been discovered, and he now only had the cover of an accident or a confession. “I um…” He turned off the water in the sink and met Noct’s questioning gaze as the prince stepped around the wall separating kitchen from laundry. 

Noctis’s brows were furrowed and his eyes held concern. It wasn’t really a big deal, just some dirty shorts and towels; but Prompto was acting strange about it. He was a little worried. “Hey, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just wanted to know what happened.” He held out both hands to try and sooth Prompto. 

“I…Didn’t have an accident.” Prompto confessed, chewing his lower lip slightly. “But you’d think it was gross so…” 

His partner laughed and arched a brow quizzically. “I mean...it’s pee. What were you up to?”

Prompto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I have a piss fetish.” He cracked open an eye to peek at Noctus. “Annd I’ve been playing with it when you’re not home….”  
Noctis’s expression didn’t change much, an amused grin breaking out. “Caught you in the act, huh?”

The blonde couldn’t help the stammer and blush as he laughed and shook his head. “If you had caught me in the act I wouldn’t have to explain myself as much.”

Noctis shrugged lightly and took Prompto’s hand, kissing the knuckle. “Well explain it…” He muttered gently. They sat down together on the couch, Noct putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders as Prompto explained the appeal and how long he’d been participating in this sort of play.

Their love life wasn’t completely devoid of kink. Noctis had enjoyed playing dominant over Prompto plenty of times, spanking him until his legs quivered and the blonde could only whimper for more. But he hadn’t imagined Prompto would enjoy the humiliation of this sort of thing. He wasn’t repulsed, but curious. It did sound like something that would take planning and he didn’t know how he felt about something that couldn’t be spontaneous. All the same he wanted Prompto to be happy, even if in the end it turned out to not be for him. “Well, I wouldn’t mind trying it out with you sometime.” 

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat and he leaned forward eagerly. “Wait really?” He laughed, not able to contain his excitement. It was a small thing in the end, but Noctis always seemed to know how to make him feel loved and accepted without ever even saying ‘I love you’. Noct nodded and got up from the couch. “Sometime, sure. Let’s finish the dishes.” 

\----

Sometime came sooner than Prompto was expecting. Two nights from his confession, as they both lay down for bed, he realized something strange about his side of the bed. Under the sheets there was padding and lots of it. He felt of the sheet curiously, realizing that there were folded towels under his side of the fitted sheet. Noctis glanced up at him, an overly innocent expression overshadowed by the glint of mischief in his eyes. “Something wrong?” He ask, slipping into his side of the bed and lifting the covers for Prompto to get in. 

The blonde swallowed hard and shook his head. “No, just smoothing it out. Didn’t want all the wrinkles under me.” He tried hard not to blather excitedly, wanting to play along with Noct’s casual tone, but his stomach started to flutter and he could feel mild arousal stirring in his loins. He wasn’t sure what his prince had in mind, but he could guess all he wanted. Wiggling into his side of the bed he let himself be pulled in on his side, bottom pressing close to Noctis’s hips. 

Noctis reached around to wrap his long fingers loosely around his lover’s cock, squeezing him lightly at the base and giving long slow strokes to the length through his boxers. He leaned into Prompto’s shoulders and trailed kisses down the freckled expanse of his back. “Don’t cum till I say…” He muttered gently against his shoulder blade. 

A shudder ran through Prompto at the tender touch and the warmth of Noct’s breath against his skin. “A-ah…okay…” He muttered quietly, wondering if they were just doing denial, what were the towels for? He bit his lower lip, trying to just enjoy the touches without over thinking. Noctis was in control after all. He reached down to try and cup his testicules, wanting a bit more stimulation, but was gently smacked with Noct’s other hand. “Hands to yourself.” Noctis growled, biting Prompto’s shoulder lightly in reproach. The bite earned him a strangled whine from his submissive. Even as he kissed it soothingly, Noctis could feel Prompto trembling with excitement against his chest. “You’re going to do what I say tonight…Right?”

A quick nod and a shaky. “Y-yes sir.”

“Good. You’re so shameless sometimes, Prompt.” Noct tsk again, licking the sensitive hollow of Prompto’s neck and shoulder as he continued to work his cock. “To think…While I left you home alone you were touching yourself…Did you think of me at least?” He purred, putting on what Prompto thought of as his ‘royal tone’. 

Prompto whined again and nodded. Being reminded of his last playtime brought a shameful heat to his cheeks and shoulders. “I ..guh…of course I did…” he managed, focusing hard on not getting too carried away under Noctis’s touch. 

“Did you think of me while you were pissing?” 

The question dropped like a hot coal in Prompto’s belly, making him wiggle all the more. “Uh-huh…” He all but whispered, trying to curl up a little tighter against Noctis’s chest. He could feel the prince’s arousal against his ass as he ground against him. Noctis loved to tease and it drove what little patience he had out the window.

“Tell me about what you were imagining…” 

A few more moments of nothing but Prompto panting and letting out small noises of approval passed before he could answer, making Noctis squeeze the base of his cock tightly to get his attention. The blonde arched and keened, trying to put his hands on himself again in a needy fever. “Please…let me just…” he whined, circling his hips back against him.

“Not what I ask for, Prompto.” Noctis growled lightly as he pushed his lover’s hands away again and gave him another squeeze. “I ask for details.” 

“I…” Prompto paused to swallow hard as he fought the urge to cum on the spot. “Imagined you putting me in my place…” He confessed, reaching back to wrap his arms around Noctis’s neck and pull him to his shoulder again for kisses. “O-on my knees…with you above me…Pissing on me like you owned me…” he chewed at his lower lip again and whined as Noctis pulled his hand away from him. He was worried for a moment that Noctis had been turned off by his confession, eyes growing wide and wild as his prince moved away. 

“On your knees then.” Came the command. Noctis was suddenly above him, standing over him in the bed, feet planted firmly on either side of his hips, cock in his hand. His expression was one of pure disdain and lordship, the look he saved for bedroom play. “Unless you’d rather stay on your back like a dog.” He offered, tilting his head slightly. 

The sheets whispered quietly as Prompto shifted and crawled forward to be on his knees. Cheeks flushed and eyes bright, he couldn’t help his look of adoration and arousal as he stared up at Noctis. It was too much for the prince to take while they were doing something new. He broke into a small grin and whispered down to Prompto. “Why are you so cute…You make this too difficult!” 

Prompto shook his head eagerly. “Aw, don’t spoil it! I love it when you play mister tough guy. Just uh…not in the face.” He winked. 

Noctis nodded and clouded his brow again, back in character. “You really are that eager for this?” He tsk, giving himself a few casual strokes while he worked his nerve back up. “It’s not even punishment at this point. You’ll have to thank me for wanting you so much that I’d mark you.” 

Breath coming in short quick huffs, Prompto fisted the sheets under him, feeling the shame creeping back over him. It was exciting enough to have Noctis talk to him that way. He felt his legs trembling under him as he stared down at the bed. “I’m sorry…I can’t help but want you…” He encouraged lightly. 

The first splash hit him in the shoulder, surprising him with its suddenness, followed by a hot hard stream that spread quickly over his tee-shirt and soaked the material. He looked up and it moved across his chest and stomach, the thin cotton garment becoming see-through. It was warm and wet and combined with the thought that it was Noctis doing this, Prompto couldn’t hold himself back. He wanted to touch his dick so bad it ached. He settled for touching his chest as he went ahead and lay back whining and mewling. “Noctiiiss…nngh…”

Noctis pissed all down his stomach and some on his groin before he was spent. Watching the way Prompto’s cheeks burned and the glassy look of lust in his eyes as he writhed under him, took any apprehensions he’d had about the play and dashed them to the four winds. He knelt down to where he could grind against Prompto, rubbing it in with a warm squishy sound. “You can go…” He whispered to Prompto, giving him permission to do as he pleased.

Prompto reached up and clasp onto his lover’s hips, pressing them together tightly as he rutted up against him. He was gone completely. Lost in the urge to subjugate himself further, he let go of his bladder and wet the bed as well as Noctis. He couldn’t take knowing he was lying in a puddle of their own making. The warmth and the feeling of gleeful shame at the mess they’d made sent Prompto spiraling over the edge, scrabbling at Noctis’s back. “Oh gods, oh gods! N-Noccctt!” he keened, back arching up off the bed. Noctuis grunted deeply; feeling his control break and gritting his teeth as he came hard on Prompto’s belly, soiling his lover further. 

Wrapped in each other’s arms, they took a moment to catch their breath and come down from the glow of the whole ordeal. Noctis reached up and brushed Prompto’s bangs back from his sweaty forehead kissing him sweetly. “….You gotta get up…” He whispered. “Let me change the sheets…”

Nodding Prompto slipped off the bed and headed to the bathroom to start up the shower. He was still shuddering some. Pleased and worn out his body wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Noctis’s arms. 

Once the bed was stripped and the spoiled towels were disposed of; Noctis joined his lover in the shower. Warm water running over them both made him sigh with contentment. He wrapped his arms around Prompto and grinned against his shoulder. “Was it okay?” He ask curiously. He received a furious nod in reply, Prompto nearly head butting him in his approval. “Better than okay…You’re the best, Noct…” 

The prince chuckled and gave his lover another small kiss on the temple. “My little bed wetter.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is entirely self indulgent. 
> 
> *edit* big thanks to everyone who enjoyed! Second part is all for you!))


End file.
